As wireless technology has advanced more and more entities are providing wireless access to a network to users. Specifically, entities have begun to provide wireless access to users across through multiple access points. In particular, entities now integrate multiple access points on a floor of a buildings that allow a user to move around on the floor while still remaining connected to the network.
While entities now use multiple access points within a floor to provide access to a user, problems exist with planning access point placement to ensure that the user remains connected to the network as the user moves around the floor. Specifically, access point placement is critical in ensuring that adequate radio frequency coverage exists within areas of the floor to ensure that the user remains connected to the network through the access points. As a result, planning of access points placement and conducting a site survey of a floor in which access points are placed, is crucial in ensuring that a user remains connected to the network.
Through the providing of map services that provide map images to a user through a network, users are able to view map images including aerial, satellite, and street level views of buildings. While map images allow for ease in planning of access point placement and conducting site surveys, systems have not been integrated with map providers to allow for the planning of access point placement and the conduction of site surveys using map images that are both provided for by a map provider and a user. There therefore exists a need for systems and methods that allow for the integration of map images and functionalities for access point placement planning and site survey conduction.
Other limitations of the relevant art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.